cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Clone Wars
The Clone Wars was a massive conflict that raged all over the Galaxy between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The war was fought by the Galactic Republic in order to keep the Confederacy from leaving the union. The war lasted six years and ended in a decisive Republic victory. As such, the Confederacy was dismantled and formed back into the Republic, which immediately transformed into the Galactic Empire, which took control of almost the entire galaxy, including the Separatist worlds. Overview The Clone wars origins begins with the Trade Federation of Neimoidia invading Endon. However, Endonian forces engage in much fierce fighting in fierce battles on Endon and Tatooine, fighting off the invasion of Endon. Afterwards, the Endonians keep fighting in reprisal actions against the Neimoidians, crushing Neimoidian Battle Droid forces on several worlds, then the Endonians invade Neimoidia itself. The Clone Wars begin in 25 BBY, with the formation of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, also known as the Separatist Alliance, which attempted to break away from the Galactic Republic, building massive Battle Droid armies to fend off any Republic attempts to stop them. In response, the Republic created a Clone Army to counter the Separatists. The Clone Wars begin with the Battles of Kamino and Geonosis, and after that, much vicious fighting raged for six full years, with the Republic Clone armies fighting the Separatist Battle Droid armies in numerous vicious battles and skirmishes, with famous battles occurring on Kamino, Khristeffsis, Tatooine, Geonosis, Saliucami, Lissriff, Endon, Chinikiff, Liperis, Mirosi, Tibrin, Karbipi, Muunilinst, Neimoidia, Kashyyk, Corucant and Meridian. The Clone Troopers were often lead by Jedi Knights, with the most prominent and notable Jedi combatants being Anakin Skywalker, Kobi-Ben Kenobi and Ki-Adi Mundi. As the war raged, more and more power was granted to Republic Chancellor, Palpatine. The Republic Clone forces keep fighting numerous fierce battles against the Battle Droids of the Separatists, and eventually, in 19 BBY, the war came to an end, in which the Republic managed to fend off a Separatist assault on Coruscant, and then the Republic crushes the Separatist armies in the decisive battles of Meridian and Mandalore. Eventually, the Separatist leadership is vanquished on the planet, Mustafar, finally bringing an end to the war and the Republic maintaining the union. Major Battles * First Kamino * First Geonosis * Khristeffsis * First Tatooine * Rishi Rings * First Mon Calimari * First Saliucami * Rhen Var * Second Kamino * First Lissriff * Endon * First Chinikiff * First Liperis * Mirosi * Karbipi * Tibrin * Meihdi * Rendili * Second Geonosis * Nerilia * Hypori * Ryloth * Edire * First Muunilinst * First Neimoidia * Rodia * Scipio * Kiremis * Second Saliucami * Malastare * Tacherin * Sarrish * Triton Biitva * Murkhana * Sluis Siskeen * Eredenn * Alaris Prime * Second Chinikiff * Himbarine * Kaikielius * Viilahari * Basilisk * Second Liperis * Alsakan * Monderon * Shumavar * Akivissh * Carilic * Filorrim * Sinitesisse * Second Muunilinst * Harrun Kalri * Kemixis * Concordia * Minari * Kaibalida * Caridos * Kothliss * Mularin * Kiros * Lokori Minor * Mimbian * Vindi * Pakitite * Riflor * Merson Nelvana * Simocadia * Yarille Teth * Itani Nebula * Ralltiir * Immalia * Kli'Ison * Thila Kalist * Ringali Keskin * Lirra Hior * Pirik Ithor * Cariosis * Sephidi * Goibniu * Milnor Hurrim * Sriluri * Morishim * Bilbringi * Gimmiel * Sharis Hii * Wistril * Cassandar * Kalarba * Leritor Lanik * Selvaris * Himmisaari * Second Lissriff * Hestrillion * Virujansi * Spefik Ryis Teims * Rindo Viento * Second Mon Calimari * Second Tatooine * Mandalore * Sundari Maridun * Coruscant * Felucia * Mygeeto * Third Saliucami * Kashyyk * Meridian * Second Neimoidia * Mustafar Trivia Category:Star Wars Category:Conflicts